She's Back A Hey Arnold Fanfiction
by Winningloser
Summary: Helga's back in Hillwood after three long years in California. The gang are juniors in high school. Helga comes in ready to start a relationship but is Arnold? Will he still love Helga after all the terrible things she's done?
1. Chapter 1

I nervously walked in HS118. It had been three years since I had been in Hillwood and I didn't know what to expect. Sure, I kept contact with Phoebe. She let me in on all the juicy stuff: who's going with whom, who hates who, what Arnold was doing  
><em>Arnold…<em>  
>Criminy, I missed him like you couldn't believe. And now I finally get to see him! Oh, and if you didn't already know, this is Helga. Helga G. Pataki.<p><p>

***Arnold's POV***

**Great, another school year. Junior year. Hopefully this one will be better than the last few years. Ever since Helga moved things have been different. I don't know why but at the beginning of every year I always think of her. I hate to admit it but Helga made things…interesting. Much less boring, that's for sure. The last few years have been slow. I went out with Lila, the supposed girl of my dreams, for a while. I even went with Nadine for a few months. But neither of them were…right.**

*****Phoebe's POV*****

**I can't wait to see her! I missed Helga so much. I have to tell her what happened over the summer…**

*****Helga's POV*****

****"Get outta my way!" I recognized Harold's voice immediately. He was probably being stupid to some freshman. Out of habit, I walked up behind him and boldly tapped him on the shoulder. Harold slowly turned around and glared down at me. I shrunk back. He was bigger and very scary. He wasn't the same annoying little kid anymore.  
>I got ready to run but something strange happened. Harold's face got red and <em>he<em> shrunk back.  
>"Uh...sorry." he dipped his head.<br>I cocked my head, "Don't you remember me, Doofus?"  
>He looked up and stared at me. His shy frown turned into a smile.<br>"Helga!"  
>Before I even fully nodded I was picked up in a bear hug.<br>"I-I missed you too." I managed to say.  
>He set me down, "Man, Helga, you got hot!"<br>I frowned to hide my pleasure, said, "Shut up." and punched him in the arm.  
>He didn't seem phased, "I'll show you to our hang-out."<br>Harold took my hand and led me to down the hall. By 'our' I guessed he meant to gang. _Arnold…_I swooned.****

*******Gerald's POV*******

****Sid's so stupid. "The Bear's are gonna win this season! Just let it go, Sid." I was tired of arguing but Sid was still going strong.  
>"Nah, even if I don't live in Texas, I think the Cowboys are gonna kick as-."<br>His sentence was interrupted by Harold bursting in with a really hot girl in tow. I sat up.  
>"Guys, look whose back!" Harold stepped back and the girl came forward.<br>Helga?  
>"Helga!" I yelled and ran to hug her. Everyone followed suit.<br>She laughed and looked around, "I missed you guys so much." I realized that this was the first time I saw her smile for real.  
>But it didn't last long.<br>"But where's Arnold?" she asked.****

*******Arnold's POV*******

******"Lila, I'm serious! Leave me alone!" She was really getting annoying.  
>"But, Arnold! I'm oh so sure you'd like to go out again!"<br>She's very clingy.  
>"Lila, I'm sorry, but no." I brushed her hand off and headed down the hallway. I tried to ignore her frustrated, "Shit."<br>I almost ran to the hang-out. I was so excited to see everyone after a summer in Africa with my parents. I had missed Hillwood.  
>But when I walked through the door I got the shock of my life.<br>"Helga?"******

*********Helga's POV*********

****"Helga?"  
>Arnold's jaw dropped and my heart stopped. He looked amazing.<br>"Arn-." I started but Arnold was already pulling me into a hug. I held my breath. It felt as if the world had stopped and it was only us.  
>Until my attitude kicked in.<br>"Get off, Football Head!" I pushed him off of me, "What's wrong with you?" I immediately felt horrible. I longed to take him into my arms again but it was too late.  
>"S-sorry, Helga. I just missed you." Arnold's face reddened and he scratched the back of his head like he did when he was embarrassed. I held back a sigh.<br>"I understand, Arnoldo." I said instead, "No one can stay away from Helga Patacki for too long." _I missed you so much._  
>Arnold grinned which made my heart flutter. We turned and joined everyone.<strong>**

*******Sid's POV*******

****I hate school. I hate history. The only good thing about history is the fact that I sit behind Rhonda and Nadine. I can mess with them all period. And Helga, too, but she'll definitely fight back. This year is going to be different.  
>"Alright, kids, let's all pay attention…"<br>And of course I didn't.****

*******Arnold's POV*******

******_I wonder if she felt it too…_******

*********Phoebe's POV*********

****Now is the time. There's no other time to tell her. If I chose any other time, _he'll_ be there! And then I wouldn't be able to breathe, much less speak!  
>"Helga." I whispered.<br>"What is it, Pheebs?"  
>I grinned. I'd missed her calling me that. "I need to tell you something."<strong>**

****"Well, spit it out! Mr. McDaniel will catch us!"  
>"Um…" I stammered.<br>"Oh, come on, Phoebe! I already know what it's about!"  
>"What?" I almost yelled but it came out in a squeak.<br>But Helga was turned around.  
>"You throw that and I'll make you sorry you ever stuck it in your mouth!"<br>She was glaring at Sid who had a sneer on his face and a spitball aimed at Rhonda's head.  
>"Come on, Helga. Let me have some fun!" Sid whispered, "Besides, you used to do this to Arnold all the time!"<br>Helga frowned, "That's different."  
>Sid made a toothy grin, "Because you got the hots for Arnold!"<br>_Uh oh.  
><em>"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Helga grabbed his shirt and raised her fist.  
>"Helga, no!" I yelled and jumped up to stop her.<br>But I was too late, her fist almost hit home but a big hand caught her arm.  
>It was Mr. McDaniel.<br>"Detention for all of you!"  
>Great.<strong>**

**** ****


	2. Chapter 2

*Helga's POV*

Damn it. You know you're bad when you get detention on the first day of school. This sucks. But I have lunch next so I get to see Arnold. Awesome.  
>I was walked in the crowded cafeteria and looked around for Harold, Gerald's hair, or any sign of where the gang sits.<br>I caught sight of Nadine in the line and ran to her.  
>"Hey, Nadine."<br>"Oh, hi, Helga."  
>I narrowed my eyes, "What's up? You seem down."<br>"It's nothing." But she shot a glance at a girl I recognized as Ruth Mcdougall, the girl who almost stole the love of my life.  
>"You have a problem with her?" I nodded at Ruth.<p>

Nadine looked startled, "No! Who do you ask?"  
>"Yeah, you do. You've always been a bad liar, Nadine."<br>Nadine scowled, but finally gave up. "She said my hair was frizzy and I dress like a lesbian."  
>I looked down at her Vans, torn jeans, and Beatles shirt. I thought she looked fine. After all, she dresses like me. Except for my pink bow. I only wore that for Arnold.<br>"You look great, Nadine. Ruth is just used to butt-shorts and shirts that show her teeny-tiny boobs." I frowned. I was serious but Nadine burst out laughing. I heard laughter behind me and I turned to find Rhonda and Phoebe cracking up. "Helga!" Rhonda snorted.  
>"What? It's the truth!"<br>"That's what makes it funny!"  
>I smiled and put a hand on Nadine's shoulder. "I'm gonna go talk to Ruth."<p>

She was laughing too hard to stop me.

***Arnold's POV***

I scanned the cafeteria for the gang. I found Harold and Eugene fighting. _I better stop this before Eugene gets hurt._ I quickly walked towards them but Eugene had already slipped on nothing and fell. Harold turned, laughing, and left. _Too late. _I groaned and helped him up.  
>"Thanks, Arnold." His face was red.<br>"No problem. What were you guys fighting about anyway?"  
>"Uh…" Eugene stepped back, "Well, I wanted to ask Ruth McDougall out but everyone knows that Wolfgang has the hots for her. Harold was just trying to keep me out of harm's way."<br>I nodded, "At least, it was for a good cause."  
>Eugene smiled and went to the line. As I watched him for more trouble, my eye caught Helga. She was walking confidently up to Ruth.<br>_Oh no._

***Helga's POV***

I slowly walked to her until I was nose to nose with Ruth.

"Um…what do you want?" her voice was so annoying.  
>I frowned even more. "I want you to stop being a bitch to my friends!"<br>She gasped, "No calls me a bitch you-you lesbian!"  
>I laughed, "Can't think of anymore insults?"<br>She _hmpfed_ and kicked me in the shin.  
>Then I got defensive.<br>I immediately jumped on her. She fought exactly how I thought she would: biting, clawing, and pulling hair. But I was punching and kicking. I pinned her down in a second. She squirmed under my grip but I was stronger. I raised my fist and- "Helga!"

I caught my breath. I suddenly saw the crowd of kids around me and Ruth and an angel standing in front of me.  
>"Arnold?"<br>But then Ruth's ugly face replaced his and she punched me. Hard. I fell backwards and was in a daze. I heard muffled voices and Ruth say, "Alfred, do mind helping me up?"  
>I felt a hand grasp mine and Arnold reply, "It's Arnold and no."<br>He pulled me up and helped me walk. When my mind cleared, I turned around and promptly flipped Ruth off.

***Arnold's POV***

"Helga, why do you have to get in trouble so much?" We were in the janitor's bathroom and I was cleaning her up.  
>"I don't know, Hair Boy! And on the first day of school, too!" She slammed her hand on her forehead, "Damn it!"<br>Then she shot a glance at me, "Oh. Sorry." She put a hand on her mouth.  
>I laughed, "It's okay. I'm used to it."<br>She grinned, "You're okay, Football Head."  
>Suddenly my legs went numb and my face felt hot. Helga didn't seem to notice. I gulped and replied, "You are too, Helga. And I'd like it if you just call me Arnold."<br>She stared at me for a little bit and then she, too, gulped, "A-alright, Arnold."  
>I smiled and got up, "I gotta get to class."<br>Helga nodded, stood up, and followed me out. I couldn't help but grin when I heard her swoon silently.

***Helga's POV***

_Oh…Arnold._

I held my locket that I've had for about ten years. I'd finally gotten a chain on it and now I don't leave home without it.

I dreamily walked into the PAS room for detention. I scanned it for a familiar face. Harold, Sid, Curly, Wolfgang; most likely the regulars. Except for Phoebe and Arnold.  
>Arnold?<br>I sprinted to his desk and sat down beside him. I hastily wrote a note.

What are you doing here?

He took it and wrote back.

Someone (probably Ruth) tipped off Mr. Harrison that I was involved in a fight.

Wow. He has better handwriting than me!

Oh, sorry.

Arnold nodded to let me know that it was okay. I dipped my head down and started drawing hearts.

***Stinky's POV***

"Well, howdy, Miss Lila. I said when I found her at my locker. Boy howdy, she was purty.  
>"Hi, Stinky. Listen, I need your help with something."<br>"Whatever you want." I replied.  
>"Okay, it's about Arnold…"<p>

***Helga's POV***

I drew until my math homework was covered in hearts. I didn't care if I got in trouble. Mrs. Martinez broke my daze when she got up and wrote on the board,  
>DO NOT TALK!<br>And then she left.  
>"Where do you supposed she went?" Phoebe whispered.<p>

"Probably to make out with the janitor or something. And you don't have to whisper." I said.

"Um, well, Helga?"

"Yeah, Pheebs?" I turned with a sly smile. I knew her well enough to know what she was going to say.

"I was planning on telling you earlier but stuff got in the way…"

"Yeah…?"

"…Gerald asked me out." She squeaked meekly.

"I could've figured that! That's great, Phoebe." I grinned.

"He did?" Arnold gasped but his surprised face turned into a beautiful smile.

"He didn't tell you?" Pheebs said shyly.

"Well, no! But that's great!"

I smiled at him.

An Asian and a black guy. Who knew who else love would bring together?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Lila's POV***

"Now, Stinky, this will only work if everything goes perfectly, so you must NOT mess anything up!"

He seemed startled by the fact that I was yelling. Sweet, perfect Lila was being a bitch. Well, I'm sure as hell not sweet anymore. After my dad lost his job, I learned to toughen up or you'll never make it in life. Helga actually told me that once.

I'm not saying that it's her fault. But it is her fault that Arnold broke up with me. I can still hear his words, like daggers, "I can't go out with you anymore, Lila. I-I love someone else…"

I know for a fact that it's her. By the way he helped her up after her fight with Ruth. I was rooting for Ruth, by the way. After all, she had won. I could tell that Helga thought she had won by the way she flipped off Ruth in the end. But the only thing she had won was MY Arnold.

"O-okey dokey, Miss Lila, I'll try my best." Stinky was too old to still talk like that. I was about to say something about it when I spotted Arnold coming our way.

"Show time, kid!" I whispered and flung myself into Stinky's arms.

As Arnold came closer, I made sure I talked loud enough for him to hear.

"No, Stinky! I won't kiss you right here! Not now!" I cried melodramatically, sneaking a peek at Arnold's reaction. He was staring at us and Gerald was whispering in his ear.

"But. Miss Lila. I. Love. You. Too. Much. Too. Wait. Till. After. School." Stinky talked as if he was reading off of his hand. And he probably was.

I hid my triumphant grin when I spotted Arnold coming our way. I turned around and tried to look surprised but to my dismay, Arnold was looking at Stinky.

"Wow, Stinky. I didn't know you were going out with Lila." He smiled.

I hate him.

"Yeah, Arnold. We're in looove." Stinky grinned.

What? That was not in the script!

"Well, I'm happy for ya, Stink." He patted Stinky on the shoulder and started to walk away.

"B-bye, Arnold!" I stood on my toes and waved.

He responded by raising his hand but never looked back.

***Helga's POV***

"Test!"

Phoebe nodded solemnly, "Mrs. Reilly told us on Monday that we would have a test over the student handbook, Helga. Weren't you listening?"

I thought back to Monday. Nope, I was thinking about Arnold…like I do every day.

"Will you let me copy, Pheebs?" I smiled my best smile, which, in my opinion, is not very good.

She sighed and nodded.

"Thanks so much, Phoebe!" I ran to my desk, beaming.

"Psst. Helga." Rhonda tapped on my shoulder. I turned around.

"What? And make it quick, Mrs. Reilly is gonna give me PAS for 'disrupting class' or something stupid like that."

"Did you study?"

"No. Did you?"

"No. We're screwed." Rhonda groaned.

"Hah! I'm not! I'm copying off of Phoebe!" I grinned happily.

"You. Bitch." She said through her teeth.

"I get that a lot."

***Arnold's POV***

"Man, I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but I'm pretty sure I saw a hint of jealously in your eyes when we saw Lila with Stinky." Gerald raised his eyebrow at me.

"No way, Gerald. I'm completely over Lila. I have been for a while now. You know that."

"I know…you're 'in love' with someone else." He winked.

I jumped. _Did he find out?_

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"Hah! I knew it!" Gerald slapped my back, "I know it's Helga, Man. And don't you dare deny it. I know my best friend."

"What? No way, Gerald. She's just my friend."

"Heh, but I know you wanna be _more_ than friends." He smiled.

"Not really…" _Wow, I'm a good liar._

"Whatever you say, Man, whatever you say." Then Gerald went on to gloat about Phoebe and his first date while I silently suffered.

_Damn it._

***Phoebe's POV***

Helga, if I can see you looking at my paper, then so can the teacher. But the jokes on you, I didn't study either. I know I shouldn't have lied to her but I didn't want to disappoint her. That has seems to be my goal in life now. To please her. But I love Helga! She's my best friend!

But I'll probably get her a bad grade because I'm thinking about Gerald…


	4. Chapter 4

***Curly's POV***

Why? Why must Rhonda ignore me? Can't she see I love her?  
>As I watched her walk by without even a glance my way, I longed to call out to her. I longed for her to just acknowledge me just once.<br>It's not that I'm lonely. I have friends. Lots of friends. Arnold, Harold, Eugene, Sid and so on. They all helped me through thick and thin. But none of them are able to help my situation with Rhonda.  
>With Rhonda, I would be complete. My life would be perfect. But it seems she doesn't feel the way I do.<br>Yet.

***Gerald's POV***

My whole body warmed as Phoebe held my hand. I can't believe that I had the guts to finally ask her out. I've wanted ever since I first saw her. Okay, that's kind of exaggerated since we met in preschool but I certainly admired her.  
>"Um, Gerald?" she whispered.<br>"Yeah, Pheebs?" I smiled at her and didn't get one back.  
>"I was wondering why you didn't tell Arnold that we're going out."<br>"Huh?"  
>"I know you heard me, Gerald." She got more strength in her voice and it was like the warmness in me blew out.<br>_Please don't be mad at me.  
><em>I cleared my throat, "Honestly, Babe…I forgot."  
>"<em>You forgot?"<br>Please…  
><em>"I'm sorry, Phoebe! You know Arnold was in Africa when I asked you out!"  
>"Yes, I know that! But how could you forget to tell your <em>best friend<em> about your girlfriend!"  
>"Please don't be mad at me, Sweetheart…I love you."<br>She looked stricken.  
>"I-I love you too, Gerald."<br>Then she pulled me into a hug and I felt warm again.

***Arnold's POV***

I frantically searched the hallway for Helga's pink bow. _She has to be here!_  
>Now, I know what you're thinking and it's not like that…this time. We're science partners and we're supposed to present our experiment on electricity today. I cannot do it by myself.<br>I felt a tap on my shoulder and a warm shiver went through me. I knew it was Helga.  
>"Hey, Footb- I mean Arnold. You ready for science?"<br>I grinned, relieved, "Yeah. You have the stuff?"  
>"Of course! Helga G. Pataki never forgets any- Oh my God."<br>"What is it?" I asked.  
>"I forgot lunch money!"<br>This is my chance. "That's cool," I said smoothly, "I'll buy you something from McDonald's."  
>"No, Arnold, I can't let you do that!"<br>"Sure ya can." I assured her and put my arm around her shoulder.  
>"Okay…but I'm paying you back tomorrow." She punched me in the stomach playfully.<br>"Alright, it's a date."

***Helga's POV***

A date! With Arnold? I gulped and hoped Arnold didn't hear it as he led me out to his car. An old pale blue pick-up truck. I love that truck.  
>"So, how have you been?" his voice brought me out of my thoughts.<br>"Uh, okay, I guess. What about you? Had any girlfriends yet?" I elbowed him in the ribs and smiled, silently hoping he would say no.  
>"Not for a while. I went out with Nadine for a while last year."<br>"Oh really? She's nice." I fought jealously. Nadine is my friend!  
>"Yeah. And I went out with Lila the year before."<br>I choked on my peppermint, "WHAT?"  
>Arnold looked alarmed, "Y-yeah! But I don't like her anymore…she's kind of annoying now."<br>So that's why she's avoiding me…and annoying? Hah! And I thought he was in love with the girl!  
>"So how about you, Helga? Had any boyfriends?"<br>Did he just choke on 'boyfriend'?  
>"Eh…I'm not really into dating that much." <em>Except maybe if it was you.<em>  
>I looked at his face and I could have sworn he was grinding his teeth.<br>What is up with him?

***Arnold's POV***

Why does she have to make this so hard?  
><em>"I'm not really into dating that much."<em> She's killing me!  
>I bit my tongue to stop myself from blurting out how I feel.<br>I know she liked me when we were younger but now it's like she doesn't even care!  
>I love her but she's so…frustrating!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

***Rhonda's POV***

Oh no, there's Curly again! I quickly cut off some sophomore and got cussed out. But I didn't care. I had to get away from Curly.  
>I've never told anyone my secret. I've never told anyone that every time I see him my legs turn to jello and my stomach tightens. I've never told anyone that every day I hope he comes to school but also dread seeing him standing alone. It…hurts.<br>And most of all, I've told anyone that I'm in love with him… 

***Helga's POV***

Must. Fight. Urge. To Hold. His. Hand.  
>I bit my lip as Arnold and I walked to McDonald's. Did I mention that we're really close? Yeah. That just makes it worse.<br>Arnold held the door open for me and put his hand on my back. I almost tripped from my jello legs.  
>"Uh, Arnold. I have to go…powder my nose. Can you order for me?"<br>Arnold smirked, "Alright. But you have to eat whatever I order for you."  
>I grimaced, "Okay."<br>I literally ran to the bathroom. I looked around. Finding no one, I walked to the mirror and frowned. I look terrible! My hair was matted from sweat and my face was flushed. I quickly took out my make-up bag and applied some cover-up. Then I reluctantly took my bow off and slapped on my gray beanie to tame my wild hair. I cautiously opened to door and walked out.  
>I found Arnold staring out the window. Was he smiling?<br>"Hey, Arnoldo. So what do ya have for me?"  
>He looked like he was coming out of a dream and when he looked at me, his face brightened up.<br>"Nice hat, Helga. But I still like your bow better." He smiled.  
>I knew my cheeks were red. Arnold pushed a burger towards me.<br>"Open it. And remember, you have to eat it no matter what."  
><em>Great…<em> Why did I agree to this?  
>I opened the package it was in and before I could see what was in it, the cashier came to our table. When he saw what I was holding he smiled and said, "Made especially for Arnold's girlfriend."<br>I glanced at Arnold and saw that his face was as red as mine was. Before we could object, the cashier said, "Arnold, we have a problem with your credit card. Can you come with me?"  
>"Sure, Ed. And Helga, do not open that burger. Just eat it."<br>I nodded and grinned knowing that I would open it as soon as he was gone.  
>Sure enough, as soon as Arnold was around the corner, I ripped the bun off and what I found sent electricity through me.<br>It was a heart drawn with ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and sprinkled with onions.  
>Yum.<p>

***Arnold's POV***

I wish I didn't have to leave Helga. I know her while enough to know that she looked at the burger even though I told her not to. She's just like that.  
>I love her personality.<br>But I dread going back to her. What if she says something about it? What will I say? That I love her? That I would do anything for her?  
>I doubt she would respond the way I wish she would.<br>But when I came back, she had finished the burger and was listening to her Ipod.  
>"You ready to go?" I asked.<br>She nodded and got up.  
>She didn't say anything about the burger.<br>But truthfully? I kinda wish she had.

***Sid's POV***

Whoa. I never realized how good-looking Nadine is.  
>She was gossiping to Rhonda who was equally hot. But Nadine was like, glowing. I don't know what it was about her that caught my eye. Last year, I didn't pay attention to her. She was my friend and she was going out with Arnold anyways.<br>We'd all made a pact. The guys of our little gang had all promised to never try to steal each other's girls. And we're still true to that.  
>Speaking of the guys, here comes Arnold. With Helga?<br>They were walking into the lunch room _together._  
>Come to think of it, I hadn't seen them the whole time at lunch. What had they been doing?<br>I'll have to ask Arnold about it later.

***Harold's POV***

"Hey, Harold! Come here, big guy!" Helga yelled.  
>I walked over to her, Nadine, Phoebe, and Rhonda. Helga got up and hugged me. She seems so small. I can't believe she used to bully <em>me<em>. The biggest guy in school.  
>"Sit down and protect us from the guys." Nadine giggled and I looked over at Arnold's table. The guys were sneaking peeks at the girls. I smiled.<br>"Oh come on, Nadine, you know we could beat up any of them."  
>"Well, yeah. But that's not what I meant." Nadine smiled and looked over at the guys' table. I'm pretty sure she was staring at Sid.<br>"Oh, I know what you mean." Phoebe said dreamily, looking at Gerald.  
>Helga's face matched Phoebe's.<br>It seemed all the girls were staring at different guys.  
>I wish I was at the guys' table.<p>

***Gerald's POV***

It seems all the guys are crushing on the girls. This is too weird.  
>Curly likes Rhonda (of course). Sid likes Nadine. I like Phoebe. Arnold likes Helga. Stinky likes Lila.<br>I tuned back into the conversation which, of course, was about girls.  
>"Damn. Doesn't Rhonda just look amazing?"<br>"Not as good as Nadine does."  
>"Phoebe looks as beautiful as always." I smiled.<br>"Lila sure is purty."  
>"Stinky, you crazy, man." Sid cried, "You're smart enough to not get caught up with a girl like Lila."<br>"But I've liked her since the fourth grade!" Stinky wailed, "I can't help it."  
>I patted his back.<br>I looked at Arnold. He was the only one who wasn't talking. I followed his gaze to Helga. I knew it. That boy has got it bad.  
>Good for him. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

***Curly's POV***

Okay. I'm gonna talk to her. I'm gonna do it.  
>I slowly inched up the Rhonda. It was perfect timing. She was all by herself. No football players or cheerleaders surrounding her like every other day.<br>I smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and my heart stopped. She's so beautiful.  
>She looked startled to see me, "Oh! Uh... hey, Curly. Haven't seen you in a while."<br>"Y-yeah," I stuttered. _Get a hold of yourself!  
><em>"Listen…I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me."  
>Before she could say anything I added, "Since you don't seem to have anyone to talk to right now and-"<br>"No, I'm sorry, Curly. I'm gonna go to Burger King with my boyfriend, Todd."  
>That struck me like a ton of bricks. <em>Boyfriend?<em> When did she get a boyfriend?  
>I was tempted terribly to just grab her and scream, "<em>How could you do this to me? Can't you see I love you?"<br>_But instead, I said, "Oh, okay. Later then."  
>And then I stood and watched the love of my life walk away.<p>

***Rhonda's POV***

It took every fiber in my being to keep from crying. I knew that if I did then someone would ask me why. And I couldn't lie. Not _again._  
>Why did I tell him I have a boyfriend? I could tell that it hurt him.<br>I didn't even know a Todd! It was just kind of came to me. I guess this is how Helga feels when she lies to Arnold.  
>I've lost my appetite. <p>

***Helga's POV***

"Dum dum dadum. Dum dum dadum…"  
>I don't know why I was humming the 'Here comes the bride' song but I smiled to myself as I adjusted my bow. I guess I look good today.<br>I paid no attention to the girls in the bathroom with me. Even though they were very, _very_ annoying. Probably Ruth's friends.  
>I was about to leave when Rhonda came running in, tears in her eyes. When she saw me, she slowly backed away until she hit the wall. Then she slid down to lean against it.<br>"Rhonda? Hey, girl, what's up?" I sat beside her.  
>She just sat there sobbing.<br>"Come on!" I fake groaned, "Gimme a hint or something! What? Did your hair come straightened? Is your shirt wrinkled?" I was kidding of course. She always looks amazing.  
>She turned and gave me a slight smile.<br>"Hey! There's that beautiful smile I was looking for! Now tell me what happened." I coaxed.  
>She took a big breath and spilled.<p>

***Arnold's POV***

_Oh, Helga. Where have you gone now?_ I was planning on asking her to lunch again. No more heart burgers. I _have_ to tell her.  
>I breathed a sigh of relief when I spotted her bow in the crowds of the hallway. I ran to catch up with her but when I did, I saw that Rhonda was there, crying.<br>I immediately turned on my compassionate, nice guy ego.  
>"Hey guys, what's up?"<br>Helga turned to me with a frown on her beautiful face. She shook her head making her bow bounce around in her blonde hair.  
>I forced my eyes to Rhonda who was wiping her eyes.<br>Girl drama. Don't wanna get into that.

***Helga's POV***

As much as I wanted to talk to Arnold, I couldn't just leave Rhonda. She needed help.  
>"Rhonda, you have to talk to Curly."<br>"No! No way. I can't."  
>"But you love him!"<br>"No I don't! I _can't._ I'm the popular girl, he's the loser. I would never work out." Sobs racked through her and she wiped her eyes.  
>"You don't know that. He loves you, too." I whispered that last part.<br>"What?"  
>"I said, he loves you, too."<br>"WHAT!"  
>"He has since elementary! Didn't you notice?"<br>"I knew he had a crush on me! Who didn't?"  
>I wanted to say, '<em>Arnold didn't...'<em>  
>"Gosh, I didn't know he <em>loves <em>me. I thought I was going crazy."  
>"So…you'll go talk to him?"<br>"Of course."  
>Then Princess Rhonda brushed her beautiful black hair, fluffed her dress, and went to find her prince.<p>

***Arnold's POV***

It was a sight to see in lunch when Rhonda sat by Curly at our table. Actually all the girls sat at our table, today. Everyone was staring but Rhonda and Curly were too busy staring at each other. Weird.  
>But I was happy because I finally got the chance to talk to Helga.<br>"So, Arnold, whatcha been up to?"  
>"Nothing much. School's taking up way too much of my time."<br>"Yeah…I can't wait till Thanksgiving Break."  
>"Uh, Helga. That's like 3 months away."<br>"Whatever." She waved her hand at me.  
>I laughed and tuned into the topic of the day which, of course, was about Rhonda and Curly.<br>"Yeah," Rhonda said, holding Curly's hand, "we're going out now. And I don't think it will end anytime soon."  
>Curly still looked dazed, probably from Rhonda kissing him every 5 minutes.<br>I looked back at Helga.  
>Was she staring at me?<br>No, she couldn't be.  
>I cleared my throat, now's the time. With all this love in the air, she has to say yes!<br>But just as I opened my mouth, the bell rang.  
>Damn it.<br>Helga jumped up before I could even say, "Hey,"  
>I slumped my shoulders and pulled by bag out from under the table.<br>When I stood back up, I ran right into Helga's lips.  
>Yeah, her lips.<br>I thought she left!  
>But who cares? I was finally kissing the girl of my dreams.<br>Before she could pull away, I pulled her closer. I could feel her blush through her lips.  
>She finally just gave in and kissed me back. I smiled.<br>_Finally._


	7. Chapter 7

***Helga's POV***

As Rhonda went on about her love life, I couldn't help but think about _my _love life. I mean, the love of my life is sitting across from me right now!  
>I didn't mean to stare, I couldn't help it. He's so perfect.<br>When he turned to me, I quickly switched my gaze to somewhere else. But I couldn't help but think that Arnold had seen me staring.  
>He looked as if he was about to say something but the bell rang. I quickly jumped up and shot to the door.<br>I was almost out the door when I realized I left my notebook at the lunch table.  
>I pushed through the crowd to get back. When I got there, I saw that my notebook got kicked to the other side of the table. Where Arnold was.<br>Shit.  
>I hurried to the other side and bent to pick it up. But when I stood back up, my lips crashed into Arnold's.<br>Before I knew what I happened, warmth spread through me like a fire. Then I opened my eyes and freaked out. Instinctively, I tried to pull away but Arnold held me.  
><em>Arnold was kissing <em>me!  
>I almost swooned into the kiss and let myself get lost.<br>Nothing was there but me and Arnold.  
>Until the late bell rang.<br>Damn.  
>Arnold pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled goofily.<br>_Finally. _

***Phoebe's POV***

Helga practically pranced into study hall. Our study hall teacher is pretty cool and lets us talk so I asked Helga what happened.  
>"Oh, Phoebe, it was so…so <em>beautiful<em>!"  
>"What was, Helga?"<br>"Our kiss!"  
>I almost asked who when it hit me, "You and Arnold kissed?"<br>"It started as an accident but then it turned out so wonderful." Helga sighed.  
>"That's great! Do you think you'll start going out?"<br>Helga plopped on her desk and started pouting, "Oh, I don't know. It depends on him. He easily could have just been caught up in the moment."  
>"Helga, don't think like that. You have to <em>try<em>."  
>"Okay, Pheebs, I will."<br>This is so amazing!

***Gerald's POV*  
><strong> 

My stomach did summersaults when I saw Phoebe rushing towards me.  
>"Gerald! Oh my gosh, you'll never guess what happened!"<br>Of course, I already knew. Word spreads through this school like a wildfire, "You finally heard, huh?"  
>"What do you mean? I thought it just happened!"<br>"Wait…are we talking about the same thing?"  
>"<em>Arnold kissed Helga!"<em> she squealed.  
>"What?" –I started laughing- "Finally! I thought those two would never get together!"<br>Phoebe giggled, "I know! …But what were you talking about?"  
>"I thought you were talking about the fight between Wolfgang and Harold."<br>Phoebe gasped, "Is Harold okay?"  
>I laughed. She's so cute. "Of course! You should be asking if Wolfgang's okay."<br>She smiled, "Well, I gotta get to English. See ya later."  
>I kissed her on the cheek.<br>This day couldn't get any better.

***Arnold's POV***

This day couldn't get any better.  
>I practically waltzed into history. Helga has math this period and her classroom is just down the hall. I plan on meeting her after school.<br>Nothing could ruin this day.  
>"Heeey, Arnold."<br>Except Lila.  
>"Hi, Lila."<br>I sit behind her. I just remembered how much I hate this class. The only class I have with Lila. And I don't have with Helga.  
>"How ya doin'?"<br>She obviously doesn't know about me and Helga, or I would be dead or dying. I've seen Lila when she's mad and it's not pretty.  
>But I couldn't help but rub in my happiness.<br>"Amazing." I sighed.  
>She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? How come?"<br>"I don't think you wanna know."  
>That got her angry.<br>"How do you know? Tell me!"  
>I held in a laugh. Why am I being so mean?<br>"Well, I-I think I'm in love."  
>"I already knew that, remember? You told me that when you broke up with me."<br>"Oh…" Awkward. "Well, you don't know who it is."  
>She narrowed her eyes and spoke in monotone, "I bet I do."<br>_What? How can she know?_  
>She opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang.<br>Talk about saved by the freakin' bell.  
>I need to talk to Helga.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

***Helga's POV***

Butterflies swirled in my stomach as I packed up my bag after school. I'm gonna see Arnold! I'm planning on telling him how our kiss made me feel. How _he_ makes me feel. I hope he felt it too… or my whole world will be shattered.  
>But I can't think about that right now. I've got to talk to him before I assume things.<br>I almost sprinted out the door and made my way towards Arnold's class. My legs slowly turned to jello as I got nearer and nearer to the love of my life.  
>And then everything stopped.<br>I saw him but it wasn't perfect like I thought it would be. He was with _her. _The girl whom I used to hate because she had his heart was now clinging to his arm.  
>Lila.<br>I couldn't hear their conversation but it didn't matter. What mattered was the pain I felt in my chest. Like a knife.  
>When I couldn't take it anymore, I left. I dropped everything and ran. I didn't stop when I ran into Sid. I didn't stop when Arnold called my name.<br>"Helga!"  
><em>How could you do this to me?<em>

***Arnold's POV***

I waited anxiously for the bell to ring. I _have_ to see Helga!

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the bell sounded and I was up and out the door.  
>Until Lila caught me.<br>"Hey, Arnold, Whatcha doin' after school? I wanna talk to you about this girl…"  
>I was looking around for Helga when I said, "No, I have to be somewhere."<br>Lila somehow managed to slip her arm into my mine as she said, "Oh really? Where?"  
>I start to lie but then I saw her. Beautiful, wonderful, Helga was standing in the hallway, staring at us.<br>I found myself lost in her eyes until I realized that they weren't light and happy as they usually are. They were hurt.  
>I stopped in my tracks and yelled, "Helga!" right as she turned and ran.<p>

***Sid's POV***

I swear something weird is going on in this school! It's like Cupid came in here and got trigger-happy or something.  
>It's not Valentine's Day and everyone's all lovey-dovey and it's making me sick. Especially Rhonda and Curly. They can't go five seconds without sucking each other's faces off!<br>But Nadine…she's different. She doesn't care about all that stuff. She's beautiful.  
>I've decided to ask her out today. I was on my way to her locker when Helga bumped into me.<br>"Whoa, Helga?" I tried to get a hold of her but she pulled away and ran off.  
>"Helga!" I heard Arnold yell and saw him take off after her. I <em>knew<em> something was up with those two.  
>I made sure to dust myself off before I walked to Nadine's locker. She was already there, just putting her stuff into her bag. I stood a little ways away, still trying to figure out what to say.<br>As you can tell, I'm not the best at thinking but I tried my best. When I couldn't do it, I decided to just wing it and hope everything goes smoothly.

I took another minute to turn my manhood on and then walked coolly up to her. "Hey, Nadine."  
>She turned around and smiled happily at me, "Hey, Sid. How are you?"<br>Damn it! I forgot to ask how she is! I almost slapped myself but instead I thought STUPID and made a mental note to kick myself later. "I'm fine. Um…I was wondering…do you wanna go out with me, maybe?"  
>She looked startled but then smiled sweetly and I immediately thought that she was gonna turn me down nicely.<br>But she said, "I would love to! How about tonight?"  
>I tried to hold in my excitement as I said, "Okay. I'll pick you about 8, alright?"<br>"Okay, see you then!" she walked away.  
>And that's how you do it.<p>

***Arnold's POV***

I franticly ran to keep up with Helga as she tore through the hallway. I almost grabbed her when she slammed the door in my face. I felt something wet on my hand. Tears?  
>Helga…<br>I ripped the door open with strength I didn't know I had and caught her as she was getting into her car.  
>"Helga, wait!" I made sure to grab her door so she couldn't leave.<br>She turned on me with cold hostility, "Why should I? You obviously don't care at all if you're getting all comfortable with Lila!" she wiped away her tears.  
>"Helga, I swear that was nothing. She's nothing to me!" I tried to calm myself down before I whispered, "And you're everything to me."<br>Helga stopped crying and looked at, shocked, "What?"  
>I let go of the door and crouched down beside her. "You're everything to me. I never, ever want to lose you."<br>She stared at me with her beautiful eyes until I closed the gap between us and pulled her in for another kiss.  
>After a little bit, I pulled back and whispered words that I've said but never really meant until now.<br>"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

***Nadine's POV***

HONK! HONK! My heart leaped into my throat. Sid's here. At my house. Picking me up for a _date._ This couldn't get any better!  
>I quickly brushed through my hair for the tenth time, yelled bye to my mom, and ran down my front steps. And, with my luck, I tripped on the third step and almost fell flat on my face. I held my arms out to regain my balance and looked up at Sid. He quickly got out of his car to help but I could see he was holding in a laugh.<br>Great, my first date with a guy I _actually like_ and I've already screwed it up.  
>A shiver went through me when Sid grabbed my hand and said, "You okay?"<br>I stood up straight, nodded and walked to the car with what confidence I had left. Perfect. 

***Helga's POV***

"_I love you."_  
>Even hours after Arnold confessed his feelings for me; those words still sent warm shivers through me. Of course, right after that amazing moment, I blurted out everything. And I mean <em>everything.<em>  
>I told him about that fateful day in kindergarten when my love for him first blossomed, how I still have the locket with his picture in it, and I even showed it to him. He listened to every word and laughed <em>really<em> hard when I confessed to stealing his hat for my bubblegum sculpture and how my lips got stuck to it when I tried to kiss it.  
>It was nice to finally kiss <em>him<em> instead of old bubblegum. _Really_ nice.  
>My head still felt like a balloon when I went to bed that night. It was the best sleep in my life because I didn't have to worry about losing Arnold. I knew for a fact that he would never leave me.<br>Never.

***Sid's POV***

I never realized how interesting Nadine really is until now. I guess I just never thought to actually get to know her. She was always hanging around Rhonda. Rhonda and I don't really have a good history so I tend to avoid her as best as I can.  
>I took Nadine to kind of a low budget diner since I haven't had a job in a while. I had to borrow money from my dad, but I'm definitely not telling Nadine that.<br>She didn't seem to notice all the drunks and dead flies as we sat in a booth at the back. The waitress that took our order looked like a druggie and seemed a little wasted but Nadine politely said 'please' and 'thank you'. I forgot to. I reminded myself to slap myself again.  
>After the waitress left us our drinks, I looked to Nadine. I had nothing to say so I figured she would start a conversation. But she seemed to be content with messing with her jacket.<br>So it was up to me. "Um…"  
>She looked up at me expectantly but my mind went blank. This is harder than I thought! I searched in my mind for something to say but I always came up with nothing…when I looked at her.<br>It's her fault! I mean…not fault. But she's the reason I can't think straight! All I can think about how pretty she looks in pink…  
>"You look really great in pink." I blurted out.<br>She grinned widely and I couldn't help but smile myself.  
>"Thanks. That's one the first nice things you've ever said to me." She said.<br>"Really?" I'm shocked, "I thought…"  
>"Yep," she interrupted, "You don't remember harassing me in elementary school?"<br>I'm dumb-founded so I don't reply.  
>"Well, you didn't only mess with me. You messed with Rhonda the most. Remember when you and the guys crashed her sleep-over?"<br>I covered up my laugh, "Yeah! That was hilarious!"  
>She laughed with me, "And we kidnapped Harold and dressed him as a girl!"<br>We laughed and reminisced for the rest of the time. When I finally dropped her off at around 11 o'clock, I gathered up the courage to ask her out again.  
>"I would love to. Just call me." She said then kissed me on the cheek.<br>Smooth.


	10. Chapter 10

***Arnold's POV***

For the first time in my life, I was actually _eager_ to go to school. Like, _really _eager. So much that I got up early and left almost an hour before school started.  
>Just so I could see her.<br>Helga has become the only reason I get up in the morning. So it doesn't surprise me when I get extremely giddy as I knock on her door.  
>I heard some rustling inside and then the loud BANG of a slammed door. I gulped and shifted from one leg to the other. What could be happening inside?<br>Then Helga ripped open the door and stopped in her tracks when she saw me. "A-Arnold!"  
>I stepped forward and smiled, "Hey, Helga. What's going on?"<br>She wiped her hand across her forehead and grinned sadly, "Just some more family problems. Olga's back and I think she's staying for good. Parents are ecstatic." She sighed.  
>I frowned. I hate how her parents play favorites. She's too perfect to be ignored. "Well, I was gonna take you to school—"<br>"Why are you here so early?"  
>I looked at the ground, knowing that my face was red as a tomato, "I-I wanted to spend some time with you."<br>I glanced up and saw her sweet smile before she kissed my cheek, "Then let's go,"

***Helga's POV***

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes which is strange because Bob is never out of bed until after I come home from school and Miriam is always too drunk on her 'smoothies' to even say good morning. I get up and look in the mirror to tame the monstrosity that is supposedly my hair. It's not as bad as it usually is. I guess I slept better than every other night.  
>Because of Arnold.<br>I got dressed, smiled and climbed down the stairs all giddy and girly, not my usual. I went into the kitchen to see what was up with the amazing smell and found something (or rather _someone_) that I thought I would never see again.  
>Olga was back.<br>"Oh good morning, baby sister!" she greets with a tight hug that could be classified as a choke hold, "I missed you!"  
>I mutter something so softly that I don't even know what I said and don't hug her back. Instead I drop my jaw at my parents sitting at the table, stuffing their faces with pancakes.<br>Bob was _up_. Bob is never _up_. And Miriam even seemed a little sober.  
>"Hey, Helga! Look who came to see us for a surprise!" Miriam gave me a unusually bright smile.<br>"Some surprise." I murmured and picked up a piece of bacon.  
>"Hey, you should be grateful your wonderful sister here came and made breakfast or else you sure as hell wouldn't get any." Bob said his big mouth full of pancakes.<br>I bit my lip and forced back the tears. Ever since we've moved back from Cali, he's been worse. Not abusive; he knows I can hit harder than him but…more uncaring. It's like all he has is his Beeper business…and Olga. I pick up donuts on the way to school every morning because no one ever makes meals in my house anymore.  
>Miriam barely uses the blender anymore.<br>Olga frowned a bit, "Daddy, please don't curse."  
>Bob <em>hmphed<em>, "Sorry, Olga. I just can't help it sometimes."  
>I suddenly turned violently towards him, "<em>Can't help it?<em>" I shouted, "Can't helpwhat, _Dad_? That your oldest daughter is such an angel and your 'other' daughter is a failure? You just can't help that she's not perfect and you're disappointed so you take out everything wrong in your life on her because she _deserves it_."  
>Miriam dropped her glass, Olga gasped, and Bob just stared hard at me.<br>And then he said words that I never, ever wanted to hear, "Yes, Helga. You're right."  
>My whole world shattered right there. The floodgates opened and I ran out because I couldn't bear for him to see me so <em>weak<em>.  
>I slammed the apartment door and headed to the front doors. I ripped them open and saw the only person I wanted to see in that awful moment.<br>"A-Arnold!"

***Sid's POV***

I walked into to school a little prouder today. You know why?  
>Because I, the school's slack-off, voted the most likely to not succeed, got a girlfriend.<br>That's right. I asked Nadine to be my girlfriend last night and she said _yes_! To me!  
>Too surreal.<br>Now I understand what everyone—Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, and Curly—were talking about! Love!  
>I'm in love.<p>

***Harold's POV***

So now everyone's going out with everyone.  
>And I'm alone. Perfect.<br>I couldn't help but feel lonely when I walked down the hallway, seeing all the happy couples. My mom always tells me that the _one special girl_ will come but my questions are:  
>Where is she now?<br>And will I ever find her?  
>Why can't I just get a <em>sign<em>?  
>I'm not the same kid I was before! I've changed! Don't I deserve someone, too?<br>I sighed and opened my locker, thinking too much to notice that girl beside me. Then I turned and got the shock of my life.  
>"P-Pattie?"<br>She turned and seemed just as shocked as I was, "Harold! Long time no see!"  
>I smiled really big. <em>Why am I so happy?<em> "I thought you moved away. I never thought I would see you again." Then I gathered up some courage to hug her.  
>And she hugged back. (:<br>"My dad got a job offer to come back and he took it! I missed the gang a lot. Think you guys could let me back in?"  
>I grinned, "You were never out."<p>

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me.(: I know I keep taking a long time to update and I'm sorry! I promise to try my best to finish this strong.  
>One of you asked about Pattie (I think your name was Ashlee) so I decided to put her in for Harold! Thanks for the idea. c: I hope you guys enjoy the story. I hope to finish it soon. xoxo<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

***Arnold's POV***

"So, what was it like in Cali?" I asked, trying to not let Helga know what her presence did to me. I can't even think straight!  
>Helga shrugged in reply, "Oh, you know; hookers and Hollywood; the whole shebang." She throws up jazz hands.<br>I allowed myself a small smile, "You lived Hollywood?"  
>"Nah, right outside it though. Big Bob was <em>always<em> going there. Sometimes I used to think—" She stopped and looked away.  
>I glanced at her as I turned into the school parking lot, "What's wrong?"<br>She looked up, her blue eyes watering, "I…" she whispered, "I used to think that he was trying to find an escape…from us; our _family_."  
>I felt like I was stabbed in the chest, watching the sobs rack through her so I scooted over and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Helga, it's alright. Please don't cry."<br>She wiped her eyes and looked hardly at me, the girl I knew nine years ago seemed to come back, "Why shouldn't I? Everything in my life that could go wrong is going wrong! I deserve to let out _some_ of my emotions, Football Head. You couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling because you have perfect—"  
>Out of an old habit I thought I had gotten rid of, I pulled back at the sound of the sound of that name. Helga looked at me, alarmed and covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. "I'm so sorry, Arnold. I—"<br>I shook my head, "I-it's alright, Helga." _Maybe I was wrong. She hasn't changed._ "I gotta get to class."  
>"Oh, okay. I'll see you then."<br>I nod, a little dazed, "Maybe."

***Gerald's POV***

I smiled on the way to school for the first time. Phoebe was sitting beside me in my dad's car, singing some song I've never heard. Still, it was beautiful. I listened, trying to savor every note.  
>"Oh! Oopes!" she said when she messed up the words.<br>I laughed, "It's okay, darling. You've got a beautiful voice."  
>I could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Thanks, Gerald. But I would much rather hear <em>you<em> sing a few songs." She elbowed me a bit.  
>"Actually, you would probably run screaming if you heard me. And I don't want that." I pulled her into a kiss right as I spotted Arnold walking away from his truck, looking down. I glanced at his truck and saw Helga getting out, looking down as well.<br>_What's wrong now?_  
>I pulled away from Phoebe and started to get out of the car.<br>"Gerald? What's wrong?" Phoebe said after me.  
>"I gotta take care of something, okay? I'll be back." I handed her the keys and I started walking towards Arnold's retreating back. I heard the car door slam behind me and footsteps running after me.<br>"Can I help you somehow?" Phoebe asked, her caring nature making me smile.  
>"Of course, love. Can you go get Helga? I think something's wrong with her and Arnold."<br>She frowned slightly then nodded, "Okay. I'll find you when I find her."  
>"Perfect, babe. Thanks."<p>

***Helga's POV***

How could I have been so stupid?! I finally got the boy of my dreams to care about me the way I've cared about him for the past fourteen years and then I go and mess it up like I've messed up whole life.  
>I've possibly lost the only the person that I never wanted to lose.<br>For the second time today, I felt absolutely no hope; the worst feeling in the world.  
>I walked into HS 118, ignoring the footsteps behind me and the "Helga!" coming from someone that sounded like Phoebe.<br>I just kept walking, trying to forget everything.  
>"HELGA G. PATAKI, STOP THIS INSTANT!" I felt a strong but small hand on my shoulder. I turned around.<br>"Phoebe?" I couldn't believe that voice was hers.  
>"Where do you think you're going?"<br>I looked left and right at the kids staring at us, "Uhm…chemistry?"  
>"Ha-ha, very funny. Now, what are you doing? You can't just let Arnold go!"<br>How did she know about him? "Pheeb—"  
>"Yeah, Helga! Go get him!" Nadine suddenly slipped an arm through mine and I was suddenly aware of Rhonda and Sheena standing by us, too.<br>"You should at least try," Sheena said, "and if it doesn't work out, I'll show you my butterfly collection. That always helps me"  
>Rhonda put a hand on Sheena's shoulder gently and shook her head, "No, what Helga needs is some good, old-fashioned girl talk."<br>I looked at her, shocked, "You mean…you'll help me?"  
>"You helped me and Curly get together, didn't you? It's the least I can do."<br>And then I smiled genuinely, "Thanks, guys." And I really meant it. All I needed right now was some good girlfriends and help.  
>And that's what I got.<p>

**It's a short chapter, I know! **** I'm still getting over my writer's block so bear with me, please! I hope you guys stick with this story 'cause I'm working hard on it! Thanks for the support. xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

***Pattie's POV*  
><strong>

The gang welcomed me back like the family we were nine years ago.  
>I did not expect that.<br>Especially from Harold; I always thought he still had hard feelings because I was tougher than him. Well, I've changed now. I'm more…_feminine_. I think that's part of the reason I was welcomed mostly by the guys.  
>I plucked by uni-brow and it seems that Helga did the same. At least now I'll fit in better.<br>And Rhonda even invited me to a sleepover at her place tonight!  
>Rhonda! Invited <em>me<em>!  
>And I thought I was one of the guys.<p>

***Rhonda's POV***

"Alright, Nadine, everything has to be picture perfect! We have to make this the best night Helga's ever had in her entire life!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms out for emphasize.  
>"I know, I know. I'm just glad she agreed or else we would have to use force!" she made a face as she laid out sleeping bags and pillows. I laughed, knowing that I would and could use force if I had to. I <em>have<em> to help Helga since she helped me. It's just the way it is. Plus, I can't stand not being even with someone.  
>Then I may end up owing them money or something.<br>Nadine stood up and gave me one of her pretty smiles, "Rhonda, I think we're ready."  
>"Great. Let's go get everyone."<p>

***Arnold's POV***

"So, you gonna talk to her, man?" Gerald was driving everyone home and trying to convince me to make up with Helga at the same time.  
>It wasn't really working.<br>"I don't know, Gerald. She _knows_. She knows how I feel about my parents. She shouldn't have brought it up."  
>"But you should be able to forgive and forget! That's what love is!"<br>I sighed and looked in the back seat at Curly, Sid, Stinky, Harold, and Eugene. None of them have to deal with this.  
>"That's just it, man." I replied without thinking.<br>"That's just what? What do you mean?" He glanced at me.  
>"I-I don't think I love her." Again, not thinking.<br>"WHAT!" He slammed on the brake, sending everyone flying forward.  
>"Shit! Gerald!" Curly yelled from the back.<br>Gerald turned violently towards me, "OH HELL NO, MAN. I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU LET HER GO."  
>I backed up, "What the hell, Gerald? You almost got us killed!"<br>"That's it! You're gonna talk to her TODAY." He shouted, making an illegal U-turn.  
>Now I understand the phrase 'Love makes you do crazy things'.<br>"No!" I yelled, "I can't!" I made a grab for the wheel but Eugene grabbed my arms.  
>"Arnold, you're gonna kill us!" and considering that he's in the car, we'd probably end up dying anyways.<br>And then all of the sudden, "EVERYONE, STOP NOW."  
>Gerald, Eugene, and I stopped struggling and turned to look back at Harold, the source of the scream. Stinky stopped wailing and stared also.<br>"Thanks, Harold." Sid said. "Now, gentlemen, I have an announcement that might just solve our problems."  
>And knowing Sid, it probably won't.<br>We all groaned as Sid smiled triumphantly.  
>"I overheard Rhonda talking to Nadine, my <em>girlfriend<em>, and she said something very…intriguing."  
>Stinky suddenly yelled out, "She catch a big fish or somethin'?<br>Sid groaned, "No, Sid. She's planning a sleepover for _tonight_.  
>"And you all know what that means."<p>

**Kinda short chapter but it's a cliff-hanger! Not a good one since if you're a die-hard Hey Arnold! fan like myself then you already know what a Rhonda sleep-over plus Sid means. And how did you guys like Gerald's little freak out? Haha, hope you guys like it! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

***Gerald's POV***

"Sid, I'm not gonna crash Rhonda's party." Arnold said, obviously frustrated that he failed at stealing my steering wheel.  
>"Oh, yes you are." I poked him in the back of the head, "You're not getting out of this." I know what he's thinking.<br>If it's Rhonda's sleepover then Helga's bound to be there, considering their newfound friendship and he doesn't want to see Helga.  
>Well, <em>I<em> want him to see Helga and realize once again that they are absolutely and totally meant for each other.  
>Plus, I want to see Phoebe.<br>"Why do you care so much, Gerald? You never even liked Helga before she got hot." Curly added from the back.  
>I felt the blush come up in my cheeks. <em>Thank God, I'm black.<em>  
>"Shut up, Curly. You know I love Phoebe."<br>Curly seemed to think about that, then he said, "But she got hot, too."  
>I turned around, my middle finger ready, "Yeah? Well, so did Rhonda."<br>"So did Nadine!"  
>"And Sheena!"<br>"And Pattie…"  
>"And Miss Lila!"<br>"Shut _up_, Stinky!" Sid yelled.  
>And somewhere amidst all the shouts I heard Curly screech, "RHONDA HAS ALWAYS BEEN HOT!"<br>I opened my mouth to speak but Arnold's voice came out instead, "Will all of you just be _quiet_?!"  
>We all shut up and looked at him sheepishly. He glanced at all of us before saying, "Seeing as we've all agreed that the girls got hot, why don't we just get it over with?"<br>"I agree with him! Let's do it!" Sid yelled.

***Helga's POV***

I cannot believe I agreed to this! All these cosmetics, perfumes, and stuffed animals are smothering me! I thought we were gonna talk boys and relationships! Not blind make-overs!  
>This is so fourth grade.<br>"Okay, ladies!" Rhonda stood up, clapping her manicured hands, "Let's not forget why we came here in the first place."  
>Thank you.<br>"Boys!" She squealed with all the rest of the girls.  
>Sure.<br>She sat down cross-legged and turned to me, "So give us the juicy stuff."  
>"Yeah!" Nadine grinned and Phoebe glanced around, obviously as uncomfortable as me.<br>"It's not _juicy_." I said, suddenly defensive, "I accidentally brought up Arnold's relationship with his parents and called him _Football Head_." I felt disgusted at that name now. How could I ever call him that?  
>"Oooh," Rhonda frowned, "that's kind of hard to solve but I'll try my best."<br>And then, for reasons only known to her, Rhonda closed her eyes and put her hands on a teddy bear's head.  
>I scooted over and whispered to Sheena, "Uhm, what's up with the teddy bear?"<br>She smiled, "She calls it the Love Bear. Whenever she needs help with relationships, she comes to it for help."  
>I then stared at Sheena for a long time, trying to comprehend what she just said. Then I glanced around the room, hoping that someone was as confused as me.<br>I guess everyone else is used to it.  
>Suddenly, Rhonda let out a loud yell, "I have the answer!"<br>Then she turned to me, "Helga, all you have to do is—"  
>She was interrupted by a loud knocking at the window.<br>"What could that be?" Phoebe squeaks, obviously scared.  
>"Don't worry, Pheebs, whatever it is, it won't hurt us." I said, slowly inching to the window. Planning to attack at first sight, I ripped open the window and grabbed hold of what feels like a shirt. I pulled it in and slammed it on the ground.<br>"Curly?!" Rhonda screeched and immediately ran to rescue her love. I let him go and rushed to window, only to find Sid and Gerald trying to squeeze in.  
>I groaned, "What are you guys <em>doing<em> here?!"  
>Sid tried to say something but it just came out as a shout as he tumbled forward. Gerald got up, dusting himself off, "It was Sid's stupid idea! I didn't realize we would have to climb through the <em>second story window<em>!"  
>"How many of you are coming in here?!" Nadine cried, helping Sid up.<br>"Just me, Gerald, Sid, Harold, Stinky, Eugene, and Arnold." Curly said, hugging Rhonda.  
>"A-arnold?!" I choke.<br>And then there he is, crawling his way through the small window, looking like a creep and beautiful at the same time.  
>And then he fell.<p>

**Haha, weird chapter. So what do you think should happen next? I like using the reviews to give me ideas so keep 'em coming! Thanks a bunch, love you all. xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

***Arnold's POV***

"A-Arnold?!"  
>Her voice still sent shivers through me despite what I had decided in the car. I didn't want to get caught up with Helga G. Pataki. I didn't need heartbreak.<br>But now that I was here, in her presence, I started to doubt my decision. I can't believe I ever thought I didn't love her.  
>Because how could I not?<br>But then again, I _can _think of reasons. I don't think I can forgive her. So much for _forgive and forget_.  
>Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I was falling out the window until I hit the floor.<br>Ouch.  
>I got up, dusted myself off, and gave her a half smile despite myself. She just stared at me in disbelief.<br>Damn, she's beautiful.  
>I stared back, mesmerized. Until Harold came tumbling in and knocked me over.<br>"Harold! Are you okay?!" Pattie practically ran over me, trying to help him. _Why don't they just hook up already?_  
>I got up for the second this evening and walked to the window to pull Stinky in. Meanwhile, Rhonda was whispering, "Guys, shut up! My nanny will kill me if she hears us!"<br>Sid beamed, "So we can stay?"  
>Rhonda shot a quick glance at Curly and said, "Of course. But you have to be quiet or I'll shove my foot up your ass, Sid."<br>Sid sighed and sat down by Nadine, "Promises, promises."  
>Somehow, we all managed to sit in a circle on the floor. I tried my best to stay away from Helga and it seemed she was doing the same. We ended up a few people away from each other.<br>"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Phoebe asked.  
>Rhonda looked around and her gaze lingered on Helga, "Well, we can't really continue with what we were doing before with the guys here…"<br>"What were you doing?" Eugene spoke up.  
>"NOTHING!" Helga suddenly blurted out, causing everyone to look at her. She glanced around, not meeting my eyes and said, "I mean…girl stuff. You wouldn't wanna know."<br>"Oh, I bet." Sid laughed.  
>BANG, BANG!<br>"What the hell?" Gerald jumped up.  
>Rhonda shot up and went to look through the peephole in her door. <em>Why the hell would you have a peephole in your bedroom?<em>  
>She gasped and turned around, "Boys, hide! It's my nanny!" <p>

***Rhonda's POV***

_Please don't hear them. Please, God, don't let her hear them._  
>The guys were making way too much noise trying to shove themselves under my bed. I mean, it can't be <em>that<em> hard to get under there.  
>I reluctantly opened my door and faced Nanny. Oh Lord.<br>"Hey, Rhon. How's the sleepover going?"  
>The girls were sprawled on the floor, pretending to play a card game. I glanced back at them, "Pretty okay. What's up?"<br>Her gaze lingered on my bed and I started to sweat. _SWEAT! _  
>"I was just going out for a drink so I may be gone for a while, if you know what I mean."<br>A snicker came from somewhere in the room. _Shut up, Sid_.  
>Nan chose to ignore it and continued, "And you know that your parents are out of the town so be responsible, will you?"<br>I nodded, "You can trust me." Yeah, right.  
>"Okay." She took a look round the room again, "And no boys, right?"<br>I nodded swiftly, "Of course, love. Have fun."  
>She smiled slightly, "Oh, I will."<br>Then she walked out and I shut the door, sighing in relief.  
>"Thank <em>God<em>."

***Helga's POV***

Well, this is just great. The whole time Rhonda's nanny was at the door, I was silently praying that she would search the entire room and find the boys. Sure, we would probably be sent home and I would have to face Big Bob but I'm not sure which I'm scared of more.  
>Facing Big Bob's rage or spending a night with Arnold.<br>And now, we're alone! We have control of the whole house—or rather, mansion. And Rhonda immediately took that for granted. Soon, couples were split up, each in a different room.  
>And that left me and Arnold alone. Oh, and Stinky.<br>The only single people.  
>Except, I can't deny the fact that if I hadn't have slipped up then I possibly <em>wouldn't<em> be single and I would be a room with Arnold like all the other couples.  
>Criminy.<br>Rhonda had a radio in her room so Stinky turned it on to 'entertain us' but in reality, I was bored—and terrified—out of my mind. The only thing that I wanted to do was sitting across the room, fiddling with a crossword puzzle.  
>Oh my God, did I just say that I wanted to <em>do<em> Arnold?!  
>WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME?<br>I mean, I'm not saying I _don't_ want to _do_ Arnold but how can I want to _do _him when he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me at all? I can't just fantasize about him my whole life!  
>How can he be so attractive? With that stupid hair. That stupid blue hat. His stupid skirt that actually turned out to be an oversized shirt. His beautiful eyes and smile. His certain way of making you feel special without even trying. The way he talks and walks and—UGH.<br>"Uhm, Helga? You alright?"  
>I glanced up at Stinky and realized that I had been muttering to myself. Great, now Arnold thinks I'm crazy. That's one more thing to make him not like me.<br>Stinky went back to messing with the radio and Arnold got up and sat closer—if closer means ten feet away—to me. He looked at me, probably thinking of what to say.  
>Finally, he spoke up, "So, Helga. How's life?"<br>Suddenly, everything came rushing back. When I first saw him after moving back. How he had hugged me like he actually missed me. When he helped me up from that fight with Ruth. When he cleaned me up. How he kissed me and said that he loved me.  
>All that came back, but also something else came back. How he left me alone in his truck after the worst morning of my life. How he seemed to completely abandon me when everything was falling apart.<br>And now he's asking _how's life_?  
>"How's life?!" I yelled, "What do you mean 'How's life'?!<br>He scooted back, "H-Helga, what's wrong!?"  
>I threw my hands into the air, "Everything, Arnold! Everything's wrong in my life apparently!"<br>His mouth dropped open, "What do you mean?"  
>I glanced at him and saw his concern. Way to make me feel bad, Arnoldo. I sighed, "Do you wanna know why I was so cruel that morning, Arnold. Do you?" He nodded slightly, seeming confused. So I told him everything about my family and how we had gotten worse. I told him what Bob had said to me and how it hurt so damn much.<br>And he listened. Someone actually _listened_ to me.  
>When I was finished, he just sat there. I guess he was a little shocked to say the least.<br>"Wow, Helga. I didn't know it was that bad."  
>I shrugged, holding back tears, "Yeah, well."<br>He moved closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders, "You can cry, Helga. It's okay if you cry."  
>And that just opened the floodgates wide open. Tears flew down my face like you couldn't believe. I guess it was all the tears that I had held in as a child. Every time I had wanted to cry, I would suck it up because I knew it would show weakness. And I couldn't take weakness. I hadn't realized until now what an affect holding all those tears back would have on me.<br>I was practically drowning.  
>And all the while, Arnold was comforting me, telling me everything would be alright. And for once in my life, I believed him.<p>

**Awww. c: Well, I have to tell you guys, you really surprised me. I hadn't updated for a few days because I was on vacation but when I came back to check up on my story I found 32 reviews and 15 followers! I seriously FREAKED OUT, I was so happy. :D I'm glad this is getting more popular, that really gives me a lot of confidence. So thanks a bunch. xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

***Arnold's POV***

Oh my God, I do love her. I frickin' love Helga G. Pataki.  
>While I was holding her, all I wanted to do was shove her down and kiss her. A lot.<br>But I couldn't very well do that, especially when she was busy sobbing and I had just convinced myself that I _wasn't_ in love with her.  
>Plus Stinky would probably think I was trying to rape her and call the cops.<br>That how much I wanted to kiss her. Yeah.  
>But I would just have to do with my arm around her. For now.<br>Soon, her tears subsided and she looked up at me. "Why are you doing this?"  
>I looked back, "Doing what?"<br>"Comforting me. Why would you do that for _me_?" She sounded disgusted by herself and it killed me.  
>I gulped, "Because you're special to me."<br>Her mouth went into an O and she replied hesitantly, "R-really?"  
>And I think Stinky took that as a sign he should leave because he got up and said, "I'm gonna go see if they've got some popcorn. Ya'll have fun." Then he snickered and left.<br>Helga sat up and pulled her blanket around her, "I'm…special? To you?"  
>I smiled, "Yeah. You really are."<br>She glanced at me and lifted one of her plucked eyebrows, "How special?"  
>I laughed. There's the Helga I know. I slid closer and looked her straight in the eyes, "<em>Very<em> special."  
>And that's when I saw Helga blush for the first time. And I must say it was extremely cute. I was a bit disappointed though, when she leaned her head back, instead of forward. "Well…that's good to hear." She said, trailing off slightly.<br>I mean, it is good to hear but what _I_ want to hear is if _I'm_ special to _her_.  
>"Arnold?" she said suddenly.<br>I looked at her, expectantly. She was blinking at me, the blush still in her cheeks. "Yes?" I replied, trying to help her along.  
>She bit her bottom lip, "Y-you…"<br>I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah?"  
>She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Suddenly, impatience and frustration took over. I rolled my eyes and pulled her lips onto mine. And then love took over.<br>Once again, Helga was shocked by the kiss but then just gave in. And I guess I got a little too carried away because she put a hand on my chest and pushed me off. "Whoa there, mister."  
>I laughed again, a little too giddy, "Now do you have something to say?"<br>She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "I love you, Helga. So damn much." And it felt awesome to say it again.  
>Forgetting everything again, I started to kiss her again but she put a hand on my lips. "You didn't let me say anything, Arnold!"<br>I hold back another laugh, "Sorry."  
>She sighed and just looked at me, "I love you too, Arnold. With all my heart."<br>I grinned, my heart soaring, "That's all I needed to hear." And then I went back to kissing her.

**A few hours later**

***Helga's POV***

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.  
>I just…<br>OH MY GOD.  
>I just made out with Arnold. Not sex, I wouldn't let it get that far but OH MY GOD, I ALMOST HAD SEX ON RHONDA'S FUCKING BED.<p>

I'm literally dying of happiness and embarrassment. Arnold was still asleep beside me. I could hear the TV downstairs and I knew that Stinky had no idea what was going on. Other than that, it was completely silent.  
>Just me, my thoughts, and Arnold's adorable snoring.<br>Then, barely, just barely, I heard Curly's voice coming from somewhere down the hall. "_Give Daddy some sugar._"  
>OH MY GOD.<br>I pulled my blanket over my head and curled up into a ball…right on the edge of the bed. I hit the ground before I knew what was happening, "Shit!"  
>"Helga? What happened?" OH MY GOD, ARNOLD'S SLEEPY VOICE.<br>I pushed myself up so I could see over the bed and saw his smirk, "Shut up." I said before he could speak.  
>He busted out laughing and I threw a pillow at him. "H-hey!" he cried, in between laughs.<br>"That's what you get for laughing at me!"  
>He turned over and looked at me like a little puppy, "I'm sorry, love."<br>_Love?_  
>Oh yeah, I'm his girlfriend now.<br>OH MY GOD, I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND NOW.  
>Am I?<br>Yeah, I am. I mean, I don't really know.  
>"Arnold?" I said, hesitantly.<br>"Yup?" he said getting up dizzily.  
>"Am…am I your-" I can't even ask. I feel like such a loser! I sighed and fell backwards on the floor.<br>"Girlfriend?" he asked simply.  
>"Uhm…yeah."<br>He walked around the other side of the bed and pulled me up, "Yeah, I guess so. Is that okay with you?"  
>I smiled and put an arm around his waist, "Yeah, that's perfect."<p>

**OH MY GOD. Haha that was kind of a sweet chapter. And Arnold. O.O I have to say that it took me a while to figure out something for this chapter but finally I just winged it and I guess it turned out alright. Tell me what you think! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

***Arnold's POV***

It felt nice, holding Helga's hand while we walked into HS 118. Really nice. At first, she had refused, saying that it was 'stupid and too gushy' but then I reminded her that she had just confessed her love of almost 14 years to me and holding hands is just what boyfriends and girlfriends _do_.  
>She seemed unnerved by the word '<em>do<em>' for some reason.  
>No one seemed surprised when they saw me kiss her goodbye when first period started and we had to split up. Helga had gotten a schedule change and now she didn't have English with me anymore.<br>I walked into Mr. Martin's class, happy as could be until I saw that someone else had gotten a schedule change also.  
>Lila.<br>She was sitting in front of Stinky, who seemed ecstatic that he could now hold her books again. But Stinky sat diagonally behind me which meant that I now had to sit by Lila.  
>Great. All the happiness blew out of me as I dropped my bag down with a big <em>thump<em>!  
>"Oh, hello, Arnold. I didn't know you had this class."<br>_Oh, I bet._  
>I forced a smile, "Well, I do."<br>She stared at me hard and then said brightly, "I changed into this class so I could be with Stinky. We're becoming ever so close since you broke up with me."  
>"That's great, Lila." I muttered and shot a look at Stinky. Did he not learn <em>anything<em> about Lila these past few years?  
>"Miss Lila, I don't remember that bein' in the scri—<em>Ow!<em>" Stinky yelled out when she kicked him and my suspicions were confirmed. Lila was using Stinky to make me jealous. She probably bribed him or made up some pity story so he would help her. If he knew the truth, he wouldn't go along with it.  
>I've gotta help him.<br>I turned towards her, "Lila, stop it."  
>She flipped back her hair, "Stop <em>what<em>, Arnold?"  
>"Stop trying to make me jealous. It's never gonna work."<br>She snorted, "Why would I want to make _you_ jealous?"  
>"I don't know. Why would you? Why would you <em>use<em> Stinky for your own selfish needs?" I willed Stinky to listen to what I was saying.  
>Stink stood up, "Miss Lila is that true?"<br>Before she could speak, I replied, "_Yes_, it's true, Stinky. Can't you see? Lila is a stupid bitch and she doesn't deserve someone like you!"  
>Lila stood up too, "That's not true!" she turned to Stinky, "I like you, Stinky. I really do."<br>But Stinky turned his head, "I can't believe you."  
>"Why ever not?!"<br>He suddenly slammed his book on the ground, causing everyone to look, "Because Arnold is my bud and I know he would never lie to me, unlike you, Miss Lila. Sid was right; I'm smart enough to not get caught up with you."  
>And that's when Lila lost it.<br>"'Smart enough'?! You _forgot _how to ride a _bike_, Stinky! You're not smart _at all_!"  
>I could the tears start to well up in Stinky's eyes so I jumped up, "Shut up, Lila. Just <em>shut up<em>!"  
>"Why should I, Arnold? Why should I ever listen to <em>you<em>? You broke my heart when you left me for that whore!"  
>Anger burned inside me like a fire, "Helga is not a fucking whore, Lila. <em>You are.<em>"  
>She scoffs, "<em>I<em> am? After everything I've _done_ for you? All Helga's done is make fun of you and put you down. I was there to bring you _up_. _You took advantage of me._"  
>"I broke up with you before I even fell in love with Helga! I left you because all you wanted was sex and I don't want that, Lila. At least not with you. I want Helga and only Helga."<br>"Oh trust me, Arnold. You don't _love_ her. She's not right for you!"  
>"And you are? You don't choose who you fall in love with, Lila. I don't regret a single thing."<br>"Whatever." And then she walked out.  
>I sat down, feeling content with myself while everyone around me whispered. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find Stinky.<br>"Thanks, Arnold." he whispered.  
>"No problem, Stinky."<p>

***Helga's POV***

"_What?!_"  
>"I know you heard me, Helga Pataki." Rhonda put her hands on her hips.<br>I shook my head, "No, say it again."  
>She frowned, "Arnold cussed Lila out after she called you a whore."<br>I didn't even care that Lila had called me a whore. What mattered was the fact that Arnold had defended me!  
>Love welled up in my chest and I desperately wanted to see him. "Do you know where he is now, Rhon?"<br>"Curly said that he was really upset afterwards so he went home."  
>"Okay, thank you!"<p>

I didn't want to go home. I would just go straight to Arnold's but I needed to go home. After all, I hadn't been home for the past two days. Olga was probably freaked out.  
>I quietly crept up the stoop and used my key to open the door. All the while, I was hoping and praying that no one was home.<br>I got lucky.  
>Relieved, I ran up the stairs to my room and dropped my stuff on the floor. I pulled on my jacket and quickly checked my hair in the mirror.<br>Decent enough.  
>Then I skipped down the stairs only to run straight into Big Bob, the last person I wanted to see.<br>"Where the hell have you been?"  
>Still shocked, I couldn't speak.<br>"Well? Speak up!" he grabbed my arm with such force, I winced.  
>Helga G. Pataki does not <em>wince<em>.  
>Fueled by the anger I felt at my weakness, I said, "I spent the night at Rhonda's."<br>"Were there boys there?"  
>I didn't answer. I didn't trust myself.<br>"Answer me NOW. I don't want my little girl turning into a _slut_."  
>Tears welled up in my eyes but I forced them back, "I'm not a slut, Bob. Don't talk to me like that."<br>"Then why have I been seeing you with that boy again? With the weird shaped head?"  
>I gritted my teeth, "Because he's my boyfriend."<br>He laughed, "Your _boyfriend_? No daughter of mine will be going out with an orphan. Get back up in your room before I beat your ass."  
><em>Orphan? ORPHAN?<em>  
>"Bob, shut the fuck up! Just <em>shut your mouth!<em>" My anger was so hot, my head felt like it was going to explode.  
>"What did you say to me, girl?" He practically ripped my arm out of my socket. I cried out and kicked him in the shins.<br>"_Shit!_" he shouted as I made a break for the door. I stumbled down the stoop and ran in the direction of Arnold's.  
>"Don't you <em>ever<em> show your face in this house again! Do you hear me?! _Never come back!_" 


	17. Chapter 17

***Helga's POV***

I ran until all my breath and tears were out of me. I stopped, catching my breath in front of Arnold's house. Gathering up my courage, I knocked on the door.  
>His grandma answered, "Hello! Can I help you?" she was dressed in…well she wasn't dressed at all. I forced my eyes to stay on her face.<br>"Pookie, no one wants to see that!" I heard his grandpa yell before he came barging to the door.  
>I guess she had gotten crazier after all these years.<br>"H-Helga?" he asked, "Come on in. We weren't expecting you."  
>"I'm here to see Arnold. He's home, right?"<br>_Please let him be home._  
>"Yes, he's up in his room." But it wasn't his grandpa or grandma who answered me. It was a young woman, possibly only in her thirties. The breath blew out of me again as I inspected her face.<br>This was Arnold's mother.  
>My jaw dropped slightly, "You-you're…"<br>She smiled, "Yes, I'm his mom. And you must be Helga Pataki. He's told me all about you."  
>"He has?"<br>"Just about. He really likes you."  
>I smiled too, "That's good. It's nice to finally meet you."<br>"Same to you. Arnold's father isn't here right now. He's out on a business trip. Make yourself at home."  
>I sat down on their couch, feeling like I actually belonged. It had been a long time since I'd been in this house.<br>"Mom, what are we having for dinner?" Arnold's voice came from on top of the stairs. I held in a swoon.  
>"I'm not sure yet! But your girlfriend's here to see you, why don't you come down?"<br>"Helga's here?" He ran down the stairs and stopped when he saw me. He gave me a smirk and a tight hug, "Can't stay away from me, can you?"  
>I punch his arm, "I needed to talk to you."<br>"Then come into my office." he lead me up stairs.

***Arnold's POV***

My office was actually just my room so I felt kind of lame when I opened the door and she scoffed, "Your 'office'?"  
>I laughed, "Just come in."<br>She sat down on my bed and I quickly picked up some dirty laundry, "What did you want to talk about?"  
>She squirms uncomfortably, "I just wanted to thank you for…for defending me."<br>"Oh, you heard about that."  
>"Yeah."<br>"I don't regret it."  
>She stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I know. You shouldn't."<br>We stand there for a while, content, until she whispered, "There's something else."  
>"What?"<br>She went to sit back down and motioned for me to follow. "I-I went home today."  
>I frowned, "What happened?"<br>She sighed, "Let's just say I'm never going back there again. I'm not welcome."  
>I wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek, "That's alright. You don't have to stay there anymore. You're 18. You can do what you want."<br>"But where would I go? I don't have a job or anywhere to stay…"  
>The words came out before I could think, "You can stay here."<br>She stared at me, "Really?"  
>"Sure!" Once I started, I couldn't stop, "You can stay here until you can buy an apartment or something. We're gonna be graduating soon anyways. Maybe then we can get a house together."<br>She smiled and gave me a too-short kiss, "I would really like that."


	18. Chapter 18

***Phoebe's POV***

I came over to Arnold's as soon as I got off the phone with Helga. I picked up Gerald on the way and practically sped to get there.  
>"Ah, you made it!" Helga grinned when she met us at the door, "But I didn't realize you were bring <em>him<em> along." She jabbed her finger at Gerald and smirked.  
>"Hey! I'm here for moral support!" he replied, scoffing.<br>"Just get in here, already." Helga pulled me in.  
>She led us into the living room where Arnold was sitting with his mom and grandpa. "Hey, Stell." Gerald raised a hand to her, smiling.<br>"Hello, Gerald. Phoebe." She gave us a pretty smile.  
>"Hi, Stella." I replied sweetly.<br>"Wait, you know _them_, too?" Helga asked, sitting on the arm of Arnold's chair.  
>"Yes, I've met basically all of Arnold's friends, Helga." Stella laughed.<br>"Well, I feel a bit left out." She smiled slightly. Arnold put a comforting hand on her leg and I broke out into giddiness. _Finally._  
>"Well, Shortman, weren't you gonna ask us something?" Phil spoke up.<br>Arnold sat up a bit and cleared his throat, "Well, uhm…Helga's been having some trouble at home and…erm—"  
>"We were…wondering if I could stay here for a little bit. Until I can get back up on my feet." Helga finished.<br>Stella shared a look with Phil before turning to Helga, "What kind of trouble?"  
>Helga looked at a loss for words for the first time. Luckily, she had filled me in on the details when she called me, "She just needs to be out of the house for a few weeks. We're planning on going back there later, <em>aren't we<em>, Helga?" I had convinced her to go back to her family to try to make amends. She needs them, no matter how much she says she doesn't.  
>"And if it doesn't work out here, she's welcome to stay at my house so we have a plan B." I hurried to add.<br>Stella leaned over to whisper something to Phil. Helga glanced at me, biting her lip. I gave her an assuring nod.  
>Phil whispered something back and Stella nodded slightly. Then she straightened up and glanced at Arnold and Helga, "There will be rules…"<br>"So she can stay?!" Arnold hopped up.  
>"Yes, but-"<br>"YES!" Helga yelled, jumping up and pulling Arnold, Gerald, and me into a hug.  
>I could hear Stella giggling a little and then she clapped her hands loudly. Helga stopping shouting and we all turned to listen.<br>"There will be rules. You can have Ernie's old room since he moved out. There will be, of course, a curfew; the same as Arnold's, 12:00. And you will be treated as part of the family so you must do chores and junk like that." Stella put her hands on her hips, trying to look stern.  
>It wasn't working.<br>"Oh, thank you, Stella! Thank you so much!" Helga ran to hug her and Phil too.  
>Stella smiled and then added, "And I would feel better if I could talk to your parents."<p>

***Helga's POV***

Talk to my parents? No, she can't! They can't know where I am!  
>"Stella, I don't think that's such a good idea. You see-"<br>"Nonsense, Helga. I need to be in touch with your parents, just in case."  
>"'Just in case'?! My parents hate me!"<br>Stella shot a sad look at Arnold, "Helga, I'm sure that's not true."  
>"But it is!" I threw my arms into the air, "That's the reason I left in the first place! They don't <em>care<em> if I'm gone!"  
>"Helga…it's for the best." Arnold put his hand on my shoulder. I frowned at him. How is going back to the people who hate me the most 'for the best'? "They hate me, Arnold. I know they do." I whispered. Phoebe sighed and walked up to me.<br>"Helga, they don't hate you. They _can't_ hate you."  
>I looked at her. Her eyes were filling up with tears, "Everyone loves you, Helga but you need your family. You can't live without them."<br>I knew she was right. Already, I could feel my heart yearning for the smell of Miriam's smoothies and even _Olga_. I missed her too.  
>But how could I miss Bob?<br>How could I go back to him after all the terrible things he's done?  
>But then again…<br>_How could _Arnold _come back to _me_ after all the terrible things _I've_ done?_  
>In a way, I'm just like Bob. But Arnold loves me anyway.<br>I looked back at everyone, my heart filling with gratitude, "Okay." I said, watching Arnold's face turn into a bright smile. I smiled back at him, "Thank you." 


	19. Chapter 19

***Arnold's POV***

My stomach dropped to my ankles when we pulled up in front of Helga's house. Before I had encouraged her to come back but now I'm not so sure.  
>"Come on, Arnold!" she took my hand and hopped out of the car. Mom got out of the car too and we walked up the stoop together. Mom knocked on the door while I struggled to keep the blood in my hand flowing because of Helga's death grip. She must still be terrified. I gave her an assuring smile and she squeezed my hand, making me fill with warmness and pain at the same time. She let go to pull her jacket up and I took the freedom to rub my hand lovingly.<br>"Are you scared?" she suddenly whispered. No one had answered the door yet and the suspense was killing me.  
>Not wanting her to be nervous, I answered, "Not in the least bit. You have nothing to worry about."<br>"Easy for you to say." Her eyes filled with worry and I kissed her lightly on the lips.  
>"Don't be scared. I'm right here, okay?" I put an arm around her. She smiled at me and nodded.<br>Mom knocked once more and this time the door immediately swung open. "Helga!" It's a tall blonde girl that I recognize immediately as Olga, Helga's older sister.  
>Olga pulls Helga out of my arms and into hers. "Oh, Helga. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'll never let Daddy do that again!" Her mascara began to run but she didn't seem to notice.<br>I look to see Helga's reaction to seeing her sister after almost a month of living at the boarding house. To my surprise, she was…_smiling_.  
>Then I watched as Helga slowly wrapped her arms around Olga's back and said, "I missed you so much, Olga."<br>Olga pulled back; looking shocked and then smiled softly, "Come inside."

***Helga's POV***

So many feelings and memories rushed at me as I walked through the door. It's only been a month but I couldn't help but almost cry. "Ever since you left, we've—Mummy and I—have been a mess. Daddy was really upset but he's not here right now." Olga explained quickly, not bothering to wipe her eyes.  
>Miriam…was <em>worried<em> about _me_?  
>Mom spoke up, "Well, we were meaning to speak with your parents. Is your mother home?"<br>Olga sniffed and seemed to finally notice Arnold and Stella. "Is this your boyfriend, baby sister? Is he why you left?"  
>Arnold opened his mouth but I put a finger to my lips. I put a hand on her slumped shoulder, "No, Olga. Answer Stella's question."<br>Olga straightened up, "Mummy's in the bathroom, I believe. She'll be out in a minute."  
>We followed Olga into the kitchen and I'm shocked to find a complete mess. The trashcan was over flowing and all the cabinets were open and empty. The blinder was tipped over and pink smoothie was spilled on the ground.<br>Miriam's started drinking again.  
>Rage and despair built up in my chest and I rushed to pick up the blinder. I threw it out the window into the alleyway before anyone could say anything.<br>"Helga…" Arnold walked to me and I forced my tears back.  
>"I'm fine, Arnold. I'm okay." I replied simply, the seams in my heart tearing once again. Olga just stared in disbelief and then sighed, "I've wanted to do that for the past month. Thank you, Helga."<br>"My pleasure." I muttered, not bothering to ask why she never did it. I marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bathroom where Miriam was still locked in.  
>I heard small footsteps behind me and then Olga was beside me. Arnold started to follow us but Stella grabbed his arm. She whispered something and then he nodded silently.<br>"Ever since you left things have gone downhill." Olga whispered urgently, "Mummy started making those smoothies again and Daddy kept leaving and not coming back for a long while. I didn't know what to do."  
>I sensed her tears coming and I turned to her, "Olga, I'll take care of Miriam. Go back downstairs and wait with Arnold and Stella. Okay?"<br>"But-."  
>"No, Olga. Just go, I've got this."<br>She nodded sadly and slumped down the stairs. I continued up the stairs and reached the bathroom at the end of the hall. I put my fist up to knock and then thought better of it. "Miriam?" I called out instead, "It's Helga! I'm home!"  
>I listened and heard nothing.<br>"Hey, Miriam? Come out so we can talk!"  
>Again, nothing.<br>And then barely, I heard something. Something like a moan, I think. I put my hand on the knob timidly, "Miriam?"  
>BANG!<br>"MOM!" I shrieked and practically ripped the doorknob off. Arnold, Olga, and Stella ran up the stairs as I kicked the door as hard as I could  
>"Helga, I'll do it!" Arnold yelled and then slammed his shoulder against the door, automatically breaking it open.<br>Olga and I rushed in, squeezing through the small door.  
>"Mummy!" Olga screeches.<br>Miriam was lying on the floor, unconscious. Blood everywhere. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black. 


	20. Chapter 20

***Helga's POV***

I woke up to bright lights and a beeping sound. I sat up only to feel searing pain in the back of my head. I glanced around and saw Olga asleep on one of the chairs.  
>Am I…in a <em>hospital<em>?  
>"Olga? Olga, wake up!" I shouted. She jolted awake and immediately ran to my side, "What's wrong, baby sister?! Do you feel dizzy or anything?"<br>"Dizzy? Why would I feel dizzy? And why am I need this sad excuse for a bed?!" I pull off some wire that were stuck to me while Olga stumbled to explain.  
>"After we found Mummy, you fainted and then Arnold was trying to wake you up and Stella was calling the ambulance and—Oh, Helga, I'm so glad you're alright!" She smothered me in a hug, "I don't know what I would do without you!"<br>I hugged her tightly, "I'm fine, Olga." Then I pulled away, "What happened to Mom, is she okay?"  
>Did I just call her <em>Mom<em>? I did, didn't I?  
>"She's just fine! She had been drinking in the bathroom and then slipped and hit her head!" Olga exclaimed and I practically cried with joy.<br>_She's okay! _Happiness swelled up in my chest and I laughed out loud. Olga began laughing too and soon we were just sitting there, cracking up.  
>The door cracked open and there was Arnold. His eyes lit up when he saw me up and he ran in and gathered me in his arms. I continue laughing, just feeling so relieved and actually happy.<br>I've never felt this before.  
>Stella walked in and just smiled at me from afar. I smiled back at her and then my eyes turned to the opening door.<br>And in walked Big Bob Pataki.  
>I instinctively wrapped a protective arm around Arnold's waist but he grabbed my hand. "It's okay, Helga." Then Arnold got up and to my complete surprise, shook hands with Bob.<br>I open my mouth but nothing comes out. Arnold grinned at me and then left with his mom.  
>"Arnold-!" I yelled out but he didn't come back.<br>Bob walked slowly to the bed but then stopped and sighed, "Helga…"  
>I looked up at him. "So we're on first-name-basis now, huh?"<br>Olga silently sat down and pulled her knees up in front of her. I scooted closer to her, trying to get between her and our so-called father.  
>He stared hard at me but then his face softened, "Helga, I'm sorry."<br>"No, you aren't."  
>"<em>Yes<em>, Helga, I am. Truly."  
>"You hurt me." I whispered.<br>"What?" he took a step closer.  
>I whipped my head up, "You. <em>Hurt<em>. Me."  
>"Look, Hel-."<br>"How can you tell me you're sorry? How can you ever make up for the things you've done to me?" I took to shouting, not knowing how to properly express how I was feeling.  
>"What do you mean?" he asked and I scoffed.<br>"How could you not know?" I folded my arms like a barrier between me and him. Olga put a soft hand on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to brush her off.  
>"Helga…just listen to him." She whispered.<br>"Why should I?" I yelled and then softened up immediately. Olga's eyes were filling up with tears again.  
>Bob sat down on the far edge of my bed and I curled up.<br>"Fine," I muttered.

***Arnold's POV***

Mom kept holding me back every time we heard Helga yell. "Let her get it out. They need to sort this out together." She had said and I guess she was right because after about half an hour, Olga came out with Helga on her shoulder. Bob was behind them.  
>"How you feeling?" I took Helga's hand.<br>"Better. Much better." She smiled slightly at her dad and he gave her a small smile. Olga had mascara flowing down her cheeks again so Bob put a big arm around her shoulders, "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"  
>They left in the direction of the bathrooms right as the doctor came out of Miriam's room. Helga and straightened up and her eyes filled with hope.<br>"As you probably already know," the doctor said, "your mother is going to be just fine. A few months in rehab and she should be back to normal in no time.  
>Helga squealed and jumped in my arms. I struggled to keep my balance and she kissed me passionately.<br>She pulled back, leaving us both breathless, "This has to be one of the best days of my life."  
>I smile widely, feeling that life could finally be perfect. <p>


End file.
